One Night in Caduceus
by Storm Uchiha
Summary: Sick in bed with the flu Derek falls asleep and dreams...And much to his surprise finds himself being musically inclined and is that Angie in a mini skirt? "One Night in Caduceus and the patient's life is in your hands! The offices are temples but the pearls ain't free. You'll find Asclepius with every pentagram drawn and if your lucky then...The god's a she..."


A very bored Derek Stiles stared at his tv tired, rubbing his eyes fighting the urge to sneeze. A sick day off was not his idea of a good day. Despite how much Tyler said he envied him over the phone.

At least it was an 80's day on a channel playing old music video's. "Always been a sucker for that music..."

A song he knew as One Night in Bangkok started to play but he fell asleep before the first words could even be said...

Even though in his dreams things would still play out.

/

_He was at Caduceus that much he could register but his clothes were not of his uniform. He was in a leather jacket with a V neck T and were those...Skinny jeans? "Oh god if Angie see's me like this..."_

_His complaints died on his lips when he saw Angie, Leslie and...Was that Linda Reid and Naomi Kimishima!? The girls were dressed in what could only be described as Grunge. He couldn't take his eyes off Angie however._

"_One Night in Caduceus makes a rookie surgeon a senior! Not much between Paraskevi and Deftera!" They were...Singing? About GUILT? Derek rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing it._

_They came closer surrounding him swinging a bit. "One Night in Caduceus and the Interns tumble can't be too careful with your company. I can see Delphi walking next to me..."_

_Now a logical person would realize this was a dream and go along with it...Derek's fevered dreams however seemed to be making it out to be a strange mix of medicine and 80's rock._

_That's what he would get for leaving the TV on._

_Then suddenly he was flanked by Tyler, Victor and...Gabriel Cunningham? Why did Gabe always mess with him even in his dreams? "Caduceus Surgical Setting, but the hospital don't know what the hospital is getting! The crème de le crème of the surgery world a show with everything but CR-S01!" Tyler sang giving Derek a nudge as if cuing him._

"_Time flies!" He started. "Doesn't seem a minute since the star was drawn in the air! All change don't you know when you operate at this level it's no ordinary venue?" He smirked impressed at himself. "It's the side of the road!" The settings changed. "A TV station!" Again._

"_Or the OR here at Caduceus or...Or this hallway!"_

_The girls grabbed onto them. Derek blushed when Angie wrapped her arms around his midsection. "One Night in Caduceus and the patient's life is in your hands! The offices are temples but the pearls ain't free. You'll find Asclepius with every pentagram drawn and if your lucky then..." Angie batted her eyelashes as she and Derek sang in unison. "The god is a she."_

_He couldn't believe it. And she looked so cute in his eyes doing so._

_He put a hand on her cheek. "I can feel an angel sliding up to me."_

_Tyler and Gabe smirked at him holding an attemptin to flee Victor in place. "One hospital's very like another when-" The scenary changed to an OR Derek instead of looking at Angie much to his displeasure was staring at the thoracic cavity of a Triti patient. "When your head's down over your patient Derek!" They seemed to mock him._

_The girls were there as well as before. "It's a drag it's a bore it's really such a pity to be looking at the pathogen instead of looking at the city." Suddenly the OR had a window to show the skyline of Angeles Bay. _

"_Whattaya mean? You seen one crowded poluted stinkin' town-" Gabe was silenced by Naomi clamping a hand over his mouth as Derek seethed._

"_Antibiotic, nurses warm and sweet some are positioned in the VIP suite!" They winked at the guys. Victor seemed to be bored as hell...As usual._

"_Get healed! Your talking to a descendent of Asclepius who's every move-" He burned at the pathogen. "Among's the purest! I get my powers from drawing stars sunshine!" He smirked._

_Suddenly pathogens were bouncing around the room in the air as if they were dancing, from GUILT to the infamous Rosalia worm his old college roommate told him about. "One Night in Caduceus makes a rookie surgeon a senior! Not much between Paraskevi and Deftera!" Even he was singing the chorus now as they moved along to the pathogens._

"_One Night in Caduceus and the Interns tumble can't be too careful with your company. I can see Delphi walking next to me..." Naomi's assistant suddenly was next to her following her every move._

_Suddenly the patient on the table flatlined as everyone jumped into action. "PADDLES!"_

"_CLEAR!"_

"_Vitals dropping!"  
_

"_Kyriaki's gonna be the witness to the greatest test of a doctor's fitness." Derek said slashing the star in the air as time slowed. "This grips me more then a cup of coffee or a battle against Delphi!" He smirked as he operated. "Thank god I'm only treating the pathogen, killing it! I don't see you guys rating the kind of speed I'm moving at!" He smirked at the slow moving MD's around him. "I'd let you watch I would invite you but this type of Sunday would not excite you!" He laughed. "You better go back to your Deftera, your Delphi, your Resurgam and RONI!"_

"_One night in Caduceus and the patient's life is in my hands! The heart's a temple but the pearl isn't free! I'll find Ascelpius in every star I make! A little gel and a few sutures!" He sang. "One night in Caduceus makes Adam reel! Not much between him and my scalpel! One night in Caduceus and GUILT's been beaten! Can't be too careful with protection I can feel the GUILT trying to set in!"_

_/_

He awoke with a start looking around him quickly. First thing he realized was someone was in his house. And the next he realized he recognized that humming with a facepalm. "Mother! I never said you could barge in-" He started only to be interrupted by a coughing fit.

"I'm making you chicken soup and your going to eat it like a man or I tell Angie you love her and want to make beautiful grandchildren for me with her." Lisbeth threatened from his kitchen. "And watch what you say in your sleep young man I could hear the bad attempt at a parody even from here."

_At least Angie didn't hear-_

"Oh by the way I sent Angie to the store for some decent potato's for the soup and she thought it was so cute how you seemed so confident even in sleep."

_I need to hang myself now..._


End file.
